


Daganronpa Q:Shadow of the Labyrinth

by orphan_account



Series: daganronpa in persona q [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Actual good ships, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Personas (Persona Series), Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, F/F, F/M, Gay, I Love Lucy - Freeform, I tried my best, M/M, People meeting people they probably shouldn't meet, Persona Q crossover, School Festivals, Tags Are Fun, alot of shadow talk, apologise i'm the worst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On a normal, uneventful day, a bell suddenly rings with an eerie sound. The sound led 18 Ultimates to a Hopes Peak Academy. There, they were greeted by a never-ending festival... In the midst of the students enjoying the festival was a robotic bear. And there seems to be no exit from the school...





	1. Enter: Makoto Naegi

__

 

 

 

 

 

 

_The massive high school towers over all the other buildings in this bustling urban area. It's like the school stands at the center of the entire world._

_It brings in top students from every field imaginable. A government-funded school of privilege. They say that if you come here and manage to graduate, you'll be set for life. With hundreds of years of tradition, it sends the cream of the crop into the work force every year. It was built to raise **hope**  in the nation's future. Which makes  **Hope's Peak**  a pretty fitting name.  
_

_There are two things you need to attend this school... One, you have to already be attending high school. Two, you have to be the very best at what you do. No ordinary student could enroll here. The only way in is if you're scouted by the school itself._  
  
And standing there at the gate of the ultimate school filled with the ultimate students...  


_...was me._

_Before we go any farther, I guess I should introduce myself. My name's_ **Makoto Naegi**.  
  


__As you can see, I'm nothing but a hopelessly average high school student. Average on the outside, average on the inside.__  
  
I really don't have much going for me when it comes to grades, special abilities, even personality. I mean yeah, I have hobbies and stuff I like to do, but it's not like I'm a psychic or mutant or whatever. Like, if you asked me what my favorite song was, or my favorite movie or TV show... They'd all just be whatever's most popular at that particular moment. Even among the average, I'm completely average. So I can't even say I'm your "everyday hero" type. That's just who I am.  
  
Anyway, I figure it's always good to introduce yourself right off the bat. But if I have any kind of "strong point," so to speak... I'd say I'm a little more gung-ho than other people.

 

__I mean look at me. I'm completely ordinary, but still... Here I am, standing in front of the anything but ordinary Hope's Peak Academy.__  
  
 I still can't believe I'm standing here. I wonder if someone like me can survive in a place like this...  
  
_It's got this overwhelming presence...like it's trying to swallow me whole. But it's no wonder I would feel that way. What you have to understand is... Well, let me just tell you about the "_ **preparation** " I did last night to get ready for today.  


___Hope's Peak only invites those students who are the truly elite in their field. It's such a popular topic, there are threads online dedicated to talking about the school's attendees. So to prepare, I looked up some of the those threads. And all I saw was talk about " **ultimate** " students, who were way beyond your average high schooler._ _ _

___For example, one incoming student is the " **Ultimate Pop Sensation**." I guess she's a high school girl who's also the lead singer for a pop group famous all over the country._ _ _

___There's also the " **Ultimate Baseball Star**." He was the cleanup hitter for the national high school champs. Pro teams already have their eyes on him.  
_ _ _

___Then there's the " **Ultimate Fashionista**." She's been on the cover of tons of fashion magazines. She's what every high school girl wants to be._ _ _

___Oh, and they mentioned the " **Ultimate Biker Gang Leader**." The scary thing is, he's the de facto leader of every biker gang in Japan. Gangs everywhere love the guy._ _ _

______  
On top of that, there's the Ultimate Martial Artist, the Ultimate Fanfic Creator, the Ultimate Gambler, The Ultimate Swimming pro, the Ultimate Programmer, the Ultimate Clairvoyant, and then some. Reading that made me realize how totally powerless I was. It was the country's finest, top to bottom. I felt like a tame little house cat who'd wandered into a pride of lions.  
  
But still, there was something I couldn't stop thinking about. You see, there were a few students who I couldn't find any info on, no matter how much I looked. With all those "ultimate" students, I'm the only one without any kind of worthwhile talent. But then, what about those other new students who didn't seem to pop up anywhere.  
  
Could they be just average students like me, without any talent or anything?  
  
_That thought was kind of encouraging. I mean, I know I don't have much in the way of personality. But beyond that, there's an even bigger issue... How did such an unbelievably average student like me get picked to come to this "ultimate" high school? I mean, I guess there *is* a reason... You just have to take one glance at the acceptance letter they sent me to see why._

________  
"We recently held a lottery to select one ordinary student to attend our school. As a result, you have been selected, and we invite you to join us as the **Ultimate Lucky Student**."  
  
They spelled it out plain as day--I got invited by  **pure luck**. Honestly, I probably would have been better off just declining their offer. But after hearing how graduating was a " **guarantee for success** " later in life, I just couldn't say no.  
  


____But then, actually standing there in front of the school... I started to feel lost, like I didn't belong there. I could feel myself losing my nerve.____  
  
But still...I can't just stand here in front of the gate forever...  
  
_Frozen in place, murmuring to myself, I looked down at the acceptance letter clutched in my hand. It said there'd be a meeting for all incoming students in the_ **main hall at 8 a.m.**  The meeting still isn't for a little while, but...  


_______I should probably just head in. Yeah... Yeah, let's do this!_  
  
_I gathered up all my determination and tried to act like I'd done this a million times before. And I took my first step towards the main hall..._

 

_________This is where we're supposed to meet, right? I guess I'm the first one here._  
  
_There's a really elegant clock over in the corner. It says it's 7:10 a.m. The meeting doesn't start until 8 o'clock. So there's still a full 50 minutes left. It makes sense nobody else would be here yet..._  
  
I was so wound up, I got here way too early.  
  
_I have plenty of time before the meeting. Just standing around waiting isn't exactly... I should take a look around the school. Maybe that'll help me calm down a little._  
  
I *am* a student here now, so there shouldn't be any problem with me having a look around, right?  
  
_It'll help me kill some time, if nothing else. Trying to play it cool, I took my first step into Hope's Peak Academy. It was also my first step toward starting a new life at a new school. At least, that's what I was hoping for._  


 

______But the instant I took that first step forward... My view became warped, twisted. It was like some kind of delusion, melting away and mixing together into something else. Spinning, mixing, melting away, then spinning again... And the next moment..._ _ _ _ _ _

______Everything went black.______  
  
That was how it all began... And how life as I knew it came to an end. At that point I should have realized...   
  
  
  
I couldn't escape from the shadows.


	2. Enter: Hajime Hinata

**…What…**  
  
…I don’t… understand…  
  
Why am I here…?

 **Where is here?**  
  
What happened?  
  
OK… Don’t panic. First thing’s first. I have to remember…  
  
Keep calm, work my brain, and unravel my tangled memories.  
  
Stop worrying and think! Think, think, think, think, think, think.  
  
There are shards of memory everywhere… but I think I can piece together what happened.  
  
…Yes…  
  
…Come on…  
  
That’s right. I’m…  
  
I… am…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**That day wasn’t just another regular day for me.** _

****  
No, it was much more significant than that.  
  
  
  
As I approached the day I had anticipated for so long, my heart began to swell with a pride I still can’t put into words.  
  
I was about to join a community I had revered ever since I was a child.  
My dreams were about to become reality, and my reality felt like a dream.  
  
  
  
“Hope’s Peak Private Academy”…  
  
This is no ordinary school. Nothing about this place is “ordinary”. Not least its importance to me.  
  
You know how a young baseball or soccer fan thinks about their favorite team?  
It goes beyond mere support… it borders on worship. Like a religion.  
  
Well, ever since I was young, I’ve held that same kind of reverence for Hope’s Peak Academy.

 

 

  
  
Hope’s Peak Academy is located on a prime piece of real estate, and has special approval and rights from the government.  
The school gathers together high school students from around the country who are top in their respective fields, and prepares them to lead the world into the future - to bear the hopes of all humanity.  
  
When people talk about Hope’s Peak Academy, one particular phrase always comes up:  
  
“Graduating from this school leads to certain success in life”…  
  
I can say with confidence that this is not a joke or an exaggeration.  
Many of the top players in every kind of field and profession are graduates of Hope’s Peak.  
  
Because of this reputation, people have come to refer to it as “The Academy of Hope”.

 

  
There are two requirements for becoming a Hope’s Peak student…  
  
“One must be a high-school student”  
“One must be top in their respective field”  
  
Hope’s Peak Academy doesn’t hold entrance exams, or even accept applications.  
You don’t go to them - they come to you. Enrollment is by invitation only.  
  
Then, in accordance with their particular skills…  
…Every Hope’s Peak student ends up being called a “Super High-school Level” something or other.  
  
And, at long last, I, too, am able to attend this wonderful school. My heart’s wish had been granted.  
  
To tell you the truth, the circumstances in my case are slightly unusual.  
…But that’s a story for another time.  
  
Honestly, I don’t think it’s such a big deal. You’ll find out for yourselves soon enough.  
  
More importantly, let me introduce myself.  
  
  
  
Honestly, I’m not so special to warrant a formal introduction, and whenever I’m asked to give one I get terribly embarrassed…

 

_But since it’s customary, I thought I’d let you hear it.  
_

 

_My name is Hajime Hinata._

 

_I have one and only one reason for coming to Hope’s Peak Academy. I revere this school.  
_

 

_It represents everything I have ever aspired to become._

_Yes, I pretty much worship it._

 

_My lifelong dream has always been to attend Hope’s Peak Academy, so I, too, could stand proud…_

 

 **That has always been my one and only ambition…**  
  
That has always been my one and only ambition.

 **That has always been my one and only ambition…**  
  
That has always been my one and only ambition…

_**Always always always always always alwaysalwaysalwaysalwaysalwaysal** _

 

 

 **H…Huh…?  
 …What’s going on?  
  
  
  
**…It’s a door.****  
  
There’s a door here.  
  
…But, more importantly, I’d better hurry.  
I mean, I should go into this classroom.  
  
…“Should”?  
  
Why? When did I decide…  
  
No! There’s no time for this! If I don’t hurry  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_**…………**_  …Huh?  
  
Peko: Who are you?

 I… I’m… 

Mahriu: Hey, maybe… Did you also just enroll here?

 …Ah! Are you all…?

_…Eh?_

**** **_I  quickly looked around the room I noticed they're were only 5 other students there._ **

**_Without warning the door quickly closed behind me_ **

 Komida: That’s what it looks like. We’re new students here.  
  
**_So these are… my classmates?_**  
  
**_Then… I’m inside Hope’s Peak Academy?_** _But that’s…_  
  
Chiaki: They’re probably gathering all the new students in this classroom.

_**We’re being… gathered?** _

 Komeda: Are you alright you look a little light headed? 

Nekomaru: Everyone, give the guy some space!

 

 

_**I could feel the shadows of the ultimates looming over me** _


	3. Enter: Kaede Akamatsu

Kaede: There's only one hour left until time limit 

Kaede: Yeah It's almost time

Shuichi: I’m sure the mastermind will make their move soon

Shuichi: If Monokuma is going to show up when the time runs out, the mastermind will go to the library-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Shuichi Ah!

**_My heart nearly leapt out of my chest as the receiver in Shuichi’s hand suddenly went off._ **

Sh-Shuichi, the receiver!

Someone moved the bookcase, hurry Kaede!

_ Shuichi sprinted out of the classroom with the determination of a true Ultimate detective _

Kaede: W-Wait for me

****

 

**_I dropped everything I was holding and ran after Shuichi_ **

**_I could feel my heart beating faster and faster_ **

**_I was so nervous my head felt like it was pounding with every heartbeat_ **

 

 

 

 

Shuichi: Kaede, let’s go inside.

Kaede: Yeah!

**_Bracing myself to confront the mastermind I balled my hands into fists without realizing it ._ **

**_It’ll be fine everything will work out_ **

**_I was still convincing myself when I caught up with shuichi who had his hand on the door-knob_ **

 

 

Kaito Huh? What are you guys doing here?

Kaito: Well never mind your timing is perfect. You should join our strategy meeting

Tenko: Kaede’s definitely welcome to join

Kaede: Strategy meeting?

Kaito: When the time limit hits we’re gonna fight monokuma! We gotta plan for That battle!

Kaito We thought it’d be harder for Monokuma on to get into the basement so we’re going to the game room.

Kaede Hold on both of you the mastermind is in the library

Tenko:Huh…? Mastermind?

Shuichi: We’ll explain later, but right now you need to come with us 

Shuichi:We might me able to really end this killing game

Kaito: A-Are you serious!?

Tenko: I-I don’t understand, but you just need me to Aikido throw whoever’s inside, right!?

Kaito: No, I’ll do it I’ll be the one to take them down!

Kaede:This isn't a competition! I'm going to open the door right now okay!?

 

 

 

_**With the unveiling of The Mastermind so close at hand, all my anxiety that had disappeared.** _

_**I stepped inside the Library. As I walked in I noticed the moving bookcase at the end the room was slowly closing I caught a glimpse of Rantaro walking through.** _

Kaede: Rantoro!? You’re the mastermind?

Tenko: Where did he go? 

We quickly ran over the bookcase case to catch him

Shuichi: It’s gonna close!

Katio put his foot inside the moving door just before it was about to close

Kaito: Uh, guys a little help here?

_**We pushed with all our might and the door stopped from closing.** _

Kaito: Quick follow him! 

_**I saw a white light at the end of the room.** _

_Could this be door to the outside world?_

_**I followed in hot pursuit after him** _

Just to be lead into the shadows

 

 


	4. Ain't it great?

_????: Are you alright?_

_????: He looks down for the count to me._

_?????: Don't say that he's still breathing!_

**It took a bit to adjust but I finally opened my eyes to see a familiar looking girl hovering over me.**

???: Are you ok?

Makoto: Yeah I think so, 

**The room around me looked nothing like the room I had walked into coming to hope's peak**

???: Can we get some fuck'n answers out of this guy now that he's up

Makoto: Hold on I'm just as clueless as you!

????: ...I agree with him we don't even know each other's names yet

???: Well, then what are we waiting for? I know it beats sitting around here doing nothing 

I'll go first then. Hi, I'm Sayaka Maizono. I look forward to getting to know you!  
  
  
  
  
  
_The way she moves is positively mesmerizing. And the pleasant scent I can't quite place... Sayaka Maizono... When I saw her name in that thread online, frankly I was pretty surprised.  
  
  
  
She's in a pop group famous across the country. In fact, she's their lead singer... As the  **Ultimate Pop Sensation** , she's in high demand to appear on TV and in magazines everywhere. But actually, that's not the only reason I was so surprised to find out she'd be going to this school. I'm sure she doesn't remember, but... Well, never mind. No matter how you slice it, she's really beautiful. Almost like a doll or something..._  
  
Sayako I'm not a doll, you know. I'm alive!  
Makoto: Huh? Did you hear me!?  
  
Sayaka: I'm psychic.  
Makoto: ...Huh?  
  
Sayaka: Kidding! I just have really good intuition.  
  
**_She's a sharp one..._**  
  
Sayaka: Huh? Hey, by any chance...  
????: Now what?  
Sayaka: ...Yeah, it must be. I'm sure of it. Hey, Makoto...did you happen to go to Blackroot Junior High? Were you maybe...in class 2?

Makoto: Y-Yeah, actually...I was.

Sayaka: I knew it! I went there, too! I was in class 4, though. Do you remember me?  
Makoto: Do I remember...?  
  
**_Even back in middle school, she was a celebrity with all kinds of "ultimates" surrounding her. How could I forget? Almost as surprising as her question was...that she remembered me! We'd never even talked to each other, but somehow she still knew who I was._**

**_Of course, I remember!_ **

Sayaka: Hey, are you okay?                                                                                                                                                                                                               

Makoto: Oh, yeah. I'm just surprised, is all. I wouldn't have thought you'd remember me.                                                                                     

Sayaka: We went to the same school for three years, of course, I remember!

Makoto: Well, that's true. But there were lots of students in our grade, right? Plus, I've never been the type of person to ever really stand out. I'm average at everything, and all my hobbies are totally normal. Even "normal" would call me boring.                                                                                                                                               

Sayaka: What are you talking about? You're so strange!                                                                                                                                                                   

Makoto: Strange? B-But that's                                                                                                                                                                                                  

Sayaka: Anyways, I'm really glad...that I know somebody here.

 

Leon: I guess I'll go now. Yo! The name's Leon Kuwata. What's up?  
  
  
  
**I recognize that name...**  
  
  
  
He played for the national high school champs as their cleanup hitter. The  **Ultimate Baseball Star**... And that superb athletic specimen is...  
  
Makoto: You? Seriously!?  
  
  
  
Leon: Huh? What's wrong?  
Makoto: N-Nothing, I'm just...surprised. I figured with you being the Ultimate Baseball Star and all...  
Leon: What, were you expecting some kid with a shaved head?

Makoto: Shaved head...? No, I was just expecting more of a, you know, sporty-looking traditional baseball player type. I mean, when I found that article and picture of you online, that's how you looked then.  
  
  
  
Leon: What!? Aw man, you found that picture of me playing baseball? Seriously!? I hate that picture!  
Leon: This is not cool. This is SO not cool... Seriously, I'm like, mega embarrassed right now. I didn't have a choice, okay?  Shaving your head like that is part of national championship regulations!  
Leon: But now I refuse to cut my hair. And I'm not gonna dye it back to normal either!  
Leon: Actually, can I be totally honest with you?  
Leon: I don't like baseball. Like, at all. I've never gone to a single practice.  
  
**_He's never practiced, and he was still his team's star player? He's some kind of prodigy..._**  
  
  
Leon: And as soon as I got accepted here, I quit baseball for good! I have my own dream for the future!  
Makoto: A dream...for the future?  
Leon: My only path in life is getting into music! You can feel that star-quality aura I have, right?  
Leon: I'm gonna be a singer, so all I need is a songwriter and someone on guitar, and we're set!

?????: Oh how sups convenient! Sayaka is the Ultimate Pop sensation you can get a few tips from here!

Sayaka: Huh, ME? But I'm no guitarist or-or Composer                                                                                                                                                                       

Makoto: I'm pretty sure all he needs help with is getting into the music industry.

Sayaka: Oh ok, then I'm sure I can help out making this 'New version of you'

Leon: I just can't believe what's happening This new version of me that's chasing after my dream is, like...super cool to the max!

**_I can't believe what I'm hearing. I never imagined I'd hear something like that from a baseball all-star..._ **

 

 _Mondo: I'll follow up, Name's Mondo Owada. Nice to fuckin' meetcha.  
  
  
  
  
  
_Mondo Owada, huh? Which means...  
  
  
  
He's the current leader of the largest biker gang in Japan. He's earned respect, ever awe, from every gang in the country. He's the  **Ultimate Biker Gang Leader**..._  
  
_????: ...Nice to meet you, too.  
  
  
Mondo: Hell yeah. _  
  
**_I'd better be careful around him. One wrong word and I could wake up at the bottom of the sea..._**_

 

 _ _Junko: Oh shoot I need to go, Hiii! I'm Junko Enoshima. Charmed, I'm sure!__  
  
  
  
  
**Anybody would recognize this one...**  
  
  
  
She's got more charm and presence than any high school girl in the country. She's the  **Ultimate Fashionista**. I've seen her on tons of magazine covers, but...  
  
  
  
Makoto: I feel like that doesn't quite match up to reality.  
  
Junko: Huh...?  
  
Junko: Oh, are you talking about my cover photos and junk?  
  
Junko: Ahaha, well of course! Those are totally photoshopped.

Makoto: Photoshopped...?

Junko: Yeah, you know--edited to hell and back. With like, computers and junk?

Makoto: Oh, so they aren't real...

Junko: ...  
  
Junko: Come on, don't act so surprised! You're gonna make me all depressed.  
  
Junko: It's totally normal these days to photoshop the crap out of cover photos. If you're surprised by that, you'd be totally blown away by a certain dangerous little diva of ours...  
Junko: They make the eyes and junk super big and tweak the skin so it looks all ceramic and porcelain.  
Makoto: Oh...

**___I can already tell my expectations are getting crushed today..._  
_ _ **

 

 _ _ _Kyoko: Oh ...My name is...Kyoko Kirigiri.  
  
  
  
  
  
_It seems she's pretty tight-lipped, huh? Oh, but you know... Her name didn't show up anywhere in that Hope's Peak Academy thread.____  
  
  
  
And I did see that there were students like me... Ones who didn't have any real identity or presence. Could this girl be one of them...?  
  
Makoto: Um, so...what are you doing at this school?  
  
  
Kyoko: What's that supposed to mean?  
Makoto: No, I just meant... Getting invited here means you're some kind of "ultimate" something, right? So what ultimate something are you?  
  
  
  
Kyoko: ...Why should I tell you all?  
Leon: Huh...? Well...I guess you don't have to tell me.  
  
Kyoko: No, I *don't* have to tell any of you. So I'm not going to.

Makoto: Well, is this everyone

Leon: It seems so

Kyoko: Something seems off though, 

Makoto: How so?

Kyoko: There are 15 desks in here but 6 of them have red X's painted on them, 

Mondo: What could that possibly mean!

Junko: Does it really matter? Did you guys forget we're in a locked room with no windows or natural light?

**Just then a door opened behind where Junko was sitting**

Junko: Uh, that was locked before.

Makoto: Shouldn't we be getting to orientation? I'd think we'd be late by now. 

Sayaka: You're right

Kyoko: We better be careful not to end up back here again...

**Before we noticed it Junko was walking through the doorway**

Junko: Guys, I think there's some kinda cultural festival going on right now. 

Mondo: What? That's bullshit.

Leon: Gotta agree with Mondo, It's nowhere near November right now.

Junko: No, seriously guys take a look.

 

_**What was going on here?** _

 


	5. The Fragile Workings Of a Clock

Hajime: Eh? Oh, excuse me!  
  
**…Why am I suddenly speaking politely?**  
**They may all be “Super High-school Level”, but they’re also my classmates…**  
  
**That’s right… First impressions are essential! I must act dignified!**

**And so, as I tried my best to hide my nervous state behind a blank expression…**

  
**…I closed the door behind me, and took an empty seat in one of the classroom’s 6 chairs, that had a..... X painted on it?...**

Hajime:………

  
**My **dignity aside, though… what the hell just happened?****

****Before I knew what was happening, there was a classroom door in front of me…** **

It was as if I’d been drawn there by something…  
  
But… how did I come to be outside this classroom?  
  
I can’t remember…  
  
Something… is not quite right here

Chiaki: Can I ask a question…?

Mahriu: Of course you can, What is it?

Chiaki: Why did you all gathered here in this classroom?

Hajime: Your right. I don’t remember being told to gather here… 

Hajime: Are we having the opening ceremony or something in here?

Marhiu: I don't believe so, even if so they can't hold orientation in here. It would be disrespectful to have our orientation in here

Komeda: Or maybe… Maybe this is some kind of an “entrance exam”?  
Hajime:  An entrance exam? At Hope’s Peak Academy? I never read anything about taking an entrance exam      

Komeda: Maybe that’s just what they say publicly, and there’s actually a special secret exam once the students enroll…

 Chiaki: Maybe we should introduce ourselves first... Anyone?

Peko: Very well, I don’t mind.

Peko: I am called Peko Pekoyama. It’s an honor to meet you too.  
  
  
  
**Peko Pekoyama: Super High-school Level Swordswoman**  
  
**I've read somewhere that swordplay is so good that most adult men can’t beat her.**  
  
  
**Her stare alone makes me feel like I’m being cut to pieces…**

Peko: We must have no ill feelings between us.  
  
Peko: I… don’t want to have to cut anyone.  
 

Hajime: U…Um… That thing on your back is just a wooden practice sword, right?

  
Peko:…It is, and therefore I cannot actually cut anyone. Still… a strike in the wrong place will inflict lasting harm…  


Peko: No… Perhaps I should have said, “the _right_ place”…

…………  
  
**I think I’d better tread carefully around this one.**

I'll go next, I'm Hajime Hinata.

**Crap, I'm probably the only person here with out a talent.**

**Better make something up...**

Hajime: ...The Ultimate uh, Realist!

Komeda: The Ultimate Realist?

Hajime: Yeah, I always see the probable outcome of future and stuff like that.

Mahriu: Wow.. that's...

Hinata: I know, I know it's a dumb talent... I don't even understand why they would let someone like me into a school like this.

Chiaki: .. I don't think it's a dumb talent.

Hajime:..Huh?

Chiaki: Even if you think your talent is dumb just think, many people are so blind to the truth that they need reality checks. You can do that with your ultimate talent.

Hajime: ...Thanks.

Komeda: I'll go next then I'm Nagito Komeda 

…Pleased to meet you. My name is Nagito Komaeda.  
  
  
  
Ultimate: Lucky Student: Nagito Komaeda

Nagito Since we’re introducing ourselves…I guess I should explain the talent that got me into Hope’s Peak Academy.

Naigito:…Though, in my case, it’s kind of a lousy talent.

Chiaki: Why would you call a talent “lousy”…?  
  
Nagito: Because my talent is having good luck.

Nekomaru: …Good Luck?! 

Nagito:I’m not joking. It’s official. That’s my talent. They called me “The Ultimate Lucky Student”.

Mahriu: You’re serious? “Ultimate... Lucky Student…?  
  
Nagito: According to my invitation, every high-school student in the country was entered into a lottery…  
Nagito: …And the winner invited to enroll as a bearer of “Super High-school Level Good Luck”.  
Nagito: What I’m saying is… I’m here because of my exceptional good fortune. Literally.  
  
**Chosen by lottery… What the hell were they thinking?**  
  
I mean, is “Good Luck” even really a “talent”?  
Surely, just _having_ a lottery ensures… Never mind. It’s a mystery. Leave it at that.  
  
  
Nekomaru: You really look like you’re not really sure what to make of this Hajime.

Hajime: Huh?

**I looked over the man who called me to question it was one of the 3 who hadn't introduced themselves yet.**

Nagito: I don't blame you Hajime, It's not something you come across everday.

Mahriu: I'll take last if that's ok with everyone else

Chiaki: then I guess... I'll go. 

My name is Chiaki Nanami. I’m a Super High-school Level Gamer. My hobby is playing games. I’m pretty good with all genres.  
Chiaki: …………  
Nice to meet you.  
  
  
  
**Chiaki Nanami: Super High-school Level Gamer**  
  
  
  
Hajime: Nice to meet you too…

Chiaki: ….…                                                                                                   

Chiaki: …………                                                                                          

Chiaki: …………

Chiaki: Yeah, you too.

Mahriu: You… aren’t very good with conversations, are you.  
  
Nagito: She’s still playing the game while she’s talking, you know.

Chiaki: Oh, it’s not just that…

…………  
  
Chiaki: I can’t speak well unless I compose everything I want to say inside my head first. If I don’t have every word prepared, I’m just not a very good speaker… That’s even more so with someone I’m meeting for the first time… But I think things will move faster the more I get to know you.  
  
**She just said all that without taking her eyes off the game once.**  
  
…And it even looks like she’s keeping up with it. I guess she really is a “Super High-school Level Gamer”.  
  
Chiaki: Yaaaaawn…  
  
Chiaki: …That got me so tired.

Nekomaru: It's my turn now, alright

I'm The legendary “Super High-school Level Coach”, NEKOMARU NIDAIIIIII!!

  
  
  
**Nekomaru Nidai: Super High-school Level Coach**  
  
Nekomaru: MY NAME IS NEKOMARU NIDAIIIIII! A NAME YOU WON’T FORGET! EVEN WHEN YOU’RE IN HELL!

Nekomaru:“ULTIMATE COACH” NEKOMARU NIDAI! THAT’S! MY! NAAAAAAAME!!

Hajime: oh uh well.  
  
GAHAHAHA!   
  
**My ears are still ringing! That voice of his is something else… and so is his body.**  
  
Peko: A… coach? That’s it? That’s all you are?

Nekomaru:...

Nekomaru: Ouch...that was harsh...

Peko:I mean… I know it’s your title and everything, but still… Just a coach?!

Hajime: But, with that body of yours , shouldn’t you be a player instead of just a coach?

Mahriu: Of course he’s not “just a coach”! He’s a “Super High-school Level Coach”

Nekomaru: No it's ok, but Being a Coach Is what I do, I carry it out with 1000% EVERY SINGLE DAY. I've been moving from school to school, coaching various sports teams and leading them to victory!.

  
**I… I guess even coaching becomes impressive when you take it to "the Ultimate Level”…**  
  
GAHAHAHA!  
  
**But, with that body of his, shouldn’t he be a player instead of just a coach?**

 Mahriu: I guess that just leaves me then

Um… My name is Mahiru Koizumi. Nice to meet you, I guess.  
  
  
  
**Mahiru Koizumi: Super High-school Level Photographer**  
  
**A “Super High-school Level Photographer”, huh?  
  
I guess that explains the expensive-looking camera she’s hauling around.**  
  
Mahriu: HEY, You should really listen to what people say, you know! Otherwise you’ll miss the important details!  
  
**I don't understand.. what doses it mean?** **a Photographer, a Coach, a Gamer, a "Lucky student", a Swordswoman, and a normal talentless kid like me.** _Why are we here.._

Mahriu: …Hey!

Hajime: …Eh?!  
  
Mahriu: Don’t “eh” me! Or should I just keep standing here waiting?!

Hajime: Oh, I’m sorry…  
  
Mahriu: Your name's Hinata-kun, is it…?  
  
Mahriu: Well, I regret to inform you that you are hereby branded “Hinata-kun the unreliable”.

I expect you to work hard to shake that title off. Act more like men!

Nekomaru: …Hinata-kun. I think she's keeping you on a short leash.  
  
Mahriu: I was talking about both of you! Act more like real men, understand?!  
Nekomaru: You got it!

Mahriu: Anyways, since now we know each other. Our main goal is focusing on getting out of here.

Peko: What is it that you suggest we do?

Mahriu: Well... Has anyone checked the door yet? 

Nekomaru: It won't budge. I tried to open it to take a dump, but it won't open!

Hajime: Then there should be no harm in trying to open it another time? 

Chiaki: I think so, here lets give it a try at least-

Peko: Everyone be quiet! I think I hear something...

The room was dead silent after Peko spoke. I was able to hear people running outside 

?????: We have to find him, this killing game won't end until we do!

?????: Kaede, I don't even know where we are any more. We've lost track of him.

?????: B-But!, 

????: I hate to side with the degenerate on this one, but the trail has gone cold.

Mahriu: Guys! Open the door! 

**I turned the nob and pushed the door, all of us fell since we pushed. I looked up to see 4 other people looking right at us.**

Kaede/Hajime: Who are you!?

 

 

 

 


	6. 2 meets 3

_Where was I?_

_I knew I wasn't in the Academy for Gifted Juveniles anymore_

**_Could we be free?_ **

Mahiru: Who are you people?

Kaito: You answer first!

Mahiru: I think it's only polite that you go first since I asked first.

Kaede: Guys calm down... We all need to introduce ourselves. Epically since we're not in the Academy anymore it seems. I'll go first I'm Kaede Atsume, I'm the Ultimate Pianist, He's Kaito Momota the Ultimate Astronaut, 

Katio: LUMINARY OF THE STARS!

Kaede:..and luminary of the stars, She's Tenko Chibashra the Ultimate Akido master, and last but not least this guy is Shuichi Saihara the Ultimate Detective!

Shuichi: Uh, You guys didn't happen to see a boy with green hair run by, did you?

Hajime: Defiantly not. We were in this room as soon as we came walked into this school without explanation.

Shuichi: That's strange, we were chasing after a mastermind that's behind this killing game we were in.

Nagito: Killing Game? Mastermind

Nekomaru: This is all going over my head right now, so uh...

Hajime: I'll introduce us! I'm Hajime Hinata the Ultimate Realist, This is Chiaki Nanami; Ultimate Gamer, Mahiru Koizumi; Ultimate Photagrapher, Peko Pekoyama; Ultimate Swordswoman, Nekomaru Nidai; Ultimate Coach or Team Manager, and Naigto Komaeda; The Ultimate Lucky Student. 

Kaede: Wait! You guys are Ultimates too?!

Peko: Indeed we are.

Shuichi: It's nice to meet you guys but do you have any idea where we are?

Hajime: I believe this is Hopes Peak Academy

Kaede: Huh?

Hajime: It's a school for people who have Ultimate talents, much like ourselves

Nagito: Wait, are you guys part of the entrance exam?

Shuichi: Wait, what? No it's a long story.

Kaito: Shuichi's right, to tell you how we got here is a long story.

Kaede: Then I'll tell it.

…………………………………….

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/xEGhZvq.png)

…………………………………….

 

………………………………….

………………………………….

…………………………………

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/CPQgJO6.png)

………………………………….

…………………………………

………………………………..

 

Kaito: ...So we BUST open the door, See Rantaro going through the secret entrance. We dash to try to catch him, then WE go through the secret door 

Kaede: and now we're here

Mahiru: Wow..uh, that must have been tragic for you all.

Nagito: Wait, then what's happening to the other 11 Ultimates who aren't here.

Kaede: I-I haven't thought about I-It yet. *whispers* Shuichi what if they're dead?!?

Tenko: Wait...No..Nonono, HIMMIKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Tenko starts running in the direction they came._

Kaede: Wait Tenko…

Shuichi: and she's gone

Kaede: *Sniffles* why.

Kaito: This is just  _perfect!_

Hajime: Guys calm down, you guys don't know if they're dead yet. Monokuma would be looking for you guys before they killed them.

Kaede: I don't know....

Chiaki: Cheer up...It's no use crying over something that may not have....even happened

Mahiru: It's no use standing around here, let's look for clues on how to leave the school grounds so we can report the killing game to the police.

 

Nagito: I'm going after Tenko

Kaito: Be careful, she may look innocent. But that girl has one mean kick!

Nagito: I'll keep that in mind. 

Mahiru: Hold on, Nagito I'm coming with you.

Peko: Wait, We should meet back here after a while.

Kaede: Good Idea...

Nekomaru: All right then, you two make sure to bring her back!

 

 

Peko: If you all don't mind, I would like to search by myself.

 

Hajime: Then I guess I'll go, that way. Any takers?

Nekomaru: I'll go with you Hajime

Hajime: Oh! uh sure!

Kaito: I'm coming as well!

Hajime: Well I guess 

Chiaki: Wait up...I wanna...Tag along...

 

Kaede: I guess that leaves you and me Shuichi

Shuichi: Oh yeah, sure.

Shuichi: If Nagito and Mahiru went that way, and Hajime's group went that way, and Peko's doing her own thing, then....That way!

Kaede: Alright then.

_We don't know what happened to the 11 people left behind_

_But we know that we are going to investivgate and eventualy get out of here._

Kaede: Let's get out of this school, alright?

Shuichi: Yeah.

  _ **Nothing could stop this ragtag group of ultimates now.**_


	7. Bliss of Ignorance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede and Shuichi go explore...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay...  
> I've been juggling projects I'm currently working on. More story will be coming soon.  
> As well as free time events. Read the tags if you want some hint's.

**After everyone parted ways I found other students walking around the academy.**

Kaede: Hey, uh. Do you know what's going on here?

?????: This festival is the best!

Kaede: Yeah, It sure is. Hi I'm Kaede Aka-

?????: The food here is really amazing!

Shuichi: Excuse me, but where are we?

?????: These games and attraction are thrilling!

Kaede: I bet they are! Shuichi: Thank you for your help!

Kaede: Wait, but!?

Shuichi: Kaede we aren't going to get any answers from them. I don't even think they can react to dire situations.

Kaede: How would you know that?

Shuichi: Watch.

**Shuichi walked up to the person we were talking to**

Shuichi: Hey! There's a fire! We need to get out of here!

??????: Isn't this festival great?

**He then walked back to me**

Shuichi: See? Even if someone were to die here, I doubt anyone would bat an eye!

Kaede: T-That's a terrifying thought...

Shuichi: Let's keep looking around. I doubt we're going to get anything from these people.

Kaede: Yeah....

.................................

_It wasn't long before Shuichi and I found something of interest..._

 

 

 

Shuichi: Is this a, Nurse's Office?

Kaede: Well, it certainly has a lot of cute plushies.

Shuichi: It's festive for sure.

Shuichi: I wonder...

Shuichi: We should look to see if this place has any medical supplies

Kaede: Good idea, I'll the desk.

Shuichi: I'm checking the file cabinets.

_I'm glad that we got out of the academy_

_**But** _

_**why are we here?** _

 

_**how are we here?** _

 

_**and where's Rantaro?...….** _

 

 

 

Shuichi: I found some first aid kits, Have you found anything?

Kaede: I found bandages, blankets, and various types of blood.

Shuichi: If there ever were to be an emergency, this would be a good place to go.

**Just then a familiar voice made an announcement.**

_**Someone who I thought I was free from.** _

???????: Attention, all ultimate students on campus. Please make your way to the food court on the 2nd floor. Any ultimate students that are absent will face severe consequences!  Puhuhuh. 

 

Shuichi: …….

Shuichi: Was that..?

Kaede: I heard it too.

Shuichi: We should go to the Food Court on the 2nd floor then. 

Kaede: Y-You're right...

**I got up and exited the room.**

_**What did Monokuma want with us?** _

 

 

 

 


	8. Free Time: Hajime's Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime almost regrets what he said earlier about Nekomaru  
> Almost...

Kaito: What's up with these people? I mean yeah I enjoy a good cultural festival. But we're asking questions!

?????: Isn't this festival great?

Chiaki: I don't wanna believe these aren't people but...

Nekomaru: What if we do something they can't ignore?!

Kaito: Great idea Nekomaru! What should we do then.

Nekomaru: Nothing's coming to mind right now.

Hajime: I don't think this will get us anywhere, let's just continue exploring this place.

Chiaki: Hajime's right. There's a stair case up ahead, but the hall way keeps going on. We should probably spit up explore this place more.

Nekomaru: I'll go down with Hajime, Katio are you ok going with Chiaki?

**_What!?_ **

****Katio: Definitely, We can handle it.

Nekomaru: Any objections Hajime?

**_Before I could even say anything I spoke like I was practically on autopilot_ **

Hajime: No, none at all.

Right before my eyes Kaito and Chiaki had walked away,now I felt helpless by the entire situation.

I looked back at Nekomaru who had a slight, nervous smile on his face. 

I quickly storm off down stairs with out question.

 

 

I would have been ok with going with Chiaki.

Hell, I would have preferred Kaito.

But Nekomaru?

**Why him?**

**Why did he want to go with me?**

_**Oh god, what if he sees right through me...**_

_**I should have never said I was the "Ultimate Realist"** _

_**Now I have to continue to lie to them.** _

_**I should just come clean. They'll soon find out that I'm part of the reserve course after we get out of here.** _

_**Just thinking about it makes me want to stay here.** _

_**I know I'm a sham, I know it's not true** _

_**But, it felt right...** _

Nekomaru: HEY, HAJIME! YOU ALRIGHT?

Hajime: Huh!?

Before I knew it Nekomaru caught up with me.

Nekomaru: You looked lost in thought there for a moment.

Hajime: Oh, it's OK. I get in my head a lot trying to evaluate situations...

Nekomaru: How do you do it?

_**Crap, what do I do?** _

Just like a while ago, before I could even panic I went on autopilot again.

Hajime: I try to take a situation and attempt to solve it in the simplest and quickest way possible. If it doesn't work then I move on to accommodate the problems with various numbers of realistic scenarios. 

Nekomaru: You do that every time you have a problem?

Hajime: Well yeah, Even if I get tired of it. It's what I do. I'd be nothing with out a talent. It what makes me an Ultimate. 

Nekomaru: Damn that's intense! But you gotta know THAT'S NOT TRUE.

Hajime: Wha-

Nekomaru: Even Talent-less people can do amazing things. Hell! I make Ultimate Athletes all the time! Just because your the Ultimate Realist doesn't make you are a Realist to everyone else. You're Different and You're special Hajime!

Hajime: wow...I uh

I did expect what came next however. Nekomaru lifted my chin softly and suddenly kissed me.

It took me by surprise, but It didn't want to stop. It was warm and I felt safe. 

But then it did stop.

I looked at Nekomaru like he did something unspeakable.

Nekomaru:...

Nekomaru: well uh I'm sorry.

Hajime: Oh no, it's ok. But I um..

Suddenly a voice loud speaker went on and made an announcement.

I looked back at Nekomaru who was awkwardly blushing and sweating.

Only was thinking one thing in my head at that moment. 

**Screw it.**

 

__

 


	9. STATUS

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/Ea35xN1.png)


	10. The beginning of the game.

We were n’t the first ones in the cafeteria.

Nagito, Tenko, and Mahiru were all sitting at a table sharing some food?

Kaede: Hey guys!

Tenko: Kaede!

Shuichi: Where did you get all that food from?

Nagito: Oh, It’s not that big of a deal.

Mahiru: It was! *sigh* after we found Tenko, Nagito wandered off and we had to look for him.

Nagito: Anyways I found this place, and it turns out you can get any food here for free.

Shuichi: What!?

Kaede: I don’t think it’s a good idea to eat free food…

Mahiru: I wouldn’t worry, I watched the cooking process for everything that’s on the table. There’s nothing dangerous in it.

Kaede: It’s good to know we won’t die of starvation or thirst.*sits down*

Shuichi: I don’t know…*Sits down*

-1 minute goes by-

*Peko comes in*

Nagito: Hey Peko!

She ended up taking a seat next to Shuichi

Peko: Did any of you find anything else about this place.

Shuichi: Oh, Kaede and I found a Nurse's office.

Kaede: It has everything a Nurse's office would have and more.

Peko: Interesting

Mahiru: Did you find anything?

Peko: I have bad news.

Tenko: What is it?!

Peko: While I was investigating I found the exit.

Everyone was extremely surprised.

Shuichi: Wait, but then why are you still here?

Peko: That's the bad news. The second my foot passed the gate, I ended up blacking out and I woke up in the classroom we were in originally.

Nagito: Did you try again?

Peko: I tried about 5 more times before the announcement. 1 time going through the gate, and the other I tried climbing over the walls.

Nagito: Well that sure is a disappointment.

Shuichi: Yeah...

Kaede: Hey cheer up! At least we found an exit.

?????: Kaede's right! If we keep going at it then, of course, we will escape!

Tenko: AHHHHH! KAITO WHERe DID YOU COME FrOm!

Peko: You didn't notice? He walked in while I was talking...

??????: I'm here....too.

Nagito: Hey Chiaki.

Chiaki: *waves then goes back to playing games*

Shuichi: Wait, where's Hajime and Nekomaru?

Katio: Oh! We split up half way through our investigation to cover more ground.

Peko: Did you find anything.

Kaito: Well yeah!

Nagito: What was it? 

Kaito: I was looking out the window and I came across a clock tower.

Mahiru: That's silly. Hopes Peak doesn't have a clock tower!

Kaito: Well they do know, or maybe I'm seeing things!

Peko: We'll check it out later.

Shuichi: Definitely.

Kaede: I Just hope they get back soon

Nagito: ! 

...

-A few minutes later-

Tenko: WAIT, This is crazy we've forgotten about our cell-phones. *Checks pocket for phone* Huh?!

-Everyone searches for their cellphones- 

Mahiru: This is weird. I can't find my cell phone.

Kaito: I always keep it on me! What the hell?

Tenko: Seriously?

Nagito: Don't worry, people don't think I have a phone. But...

-Reaches into pants-

-pull out phone-

Nagito: Bingo.

Everyone: ...

Tenko: DEGENERATE MALE!!!

Peko: Don't question it right now.

Nagito: Let me just make a call...

Nagito:...

Nagito:...

Nagito: There's no service.

Tenko: Of course...

Nagito: -Puts phone back into pants- 

*Communal Groans*

-10 minutes later- 

Shuichi: It's been a while shouldn't, someone, go look for-

Suddenly a voice came on the loudspeaker

?????: It has come to my attention that a few students aren't currently present in the food court. Those who are not present at the food court have 2 minutes before they both receive consequences! Once again for the last time, the 2nd-floor food court! NOW HURRY UP! Puhuhuh!

?????: COME ON HURRY UP HAJIME!

Hajime: I-I'm coming, I'm coming alright.!

?????: Do really need me to carry you? 

Hajime: ....yes.

Nagito: Hajime IS THAT YOU?

We moved over to the doorway to see what had happened.

what?

Nekomaru had his jacket tied around his waist now and was carrying Hajime into the room 

Mahiru: Oh my gosh what happened.

Hajime: I uh, don't remember...

Nekomaru: He um, stormed off after Kaito and Chiaki left and I lost track of him. I eventually found him passed out in a janitor's closet.

Nagito: and How did you get there Hajime?

Hajime: I really don't know. But Nekomaru did leave out part of the story...

Nekomaru: I had him run uh, around the building 50 times. 

Shuichi: What the hell?!

Kaede: That sounds like something Kaito would do for training.

Kaito: It's actually a warm-up.

Nekomaru: Couldn't have said it better LUMINARY! 

Hajime: It's still sorta hard for me to walk. 

Nekomaru: You'll be fine. You just didn't stretch enough

Nagito:...

Hajime: Also there's an exit but-

Peko: We already know.

Hajime: Oh, Ok.

Kaede: Well now that we're all here at least now we won't get in trouble.

??????: That's what you think!

Kaito: Monokuma, just come out already. We know it's you.

Monokuma: Jeezz, way to ruin my dramatic entrance.

 

=Meanwhile=

 

_A stuffed bear?_

Junko: Oh, I used to have a teddy bear like that when I was a kid!

Monokuma:  I'm not a teddy bear! I...am...Monokuma! And I am this school's headmaster!

_It was the strangest thing I'd ever seen. Right before my eyes, it was... What I was seeing was... It was...utterly incomprehensible._

Monokuma: Nice to meet you all!

Leon: It moved!

Mondo:  Seriously bro, calm down! It's prolly just a remote control toy or somethin'.

Monokuma: How dare you compare me to a child's plaything! You've cut me deep. Deeper than the Mariana Trench...

Monkuma: My remote control system is so complex, even the folks at NASA can't recreate or even comprehend it!. Ah, but don't make me say stuff that might destroy NASA's dreams. I just couldn't  _BEAR_  that!

Kyoko: Somebody kill it already.

Monokuma: Sorry, but that's against the rules!

Sayaka: Rules?!

Monokuma: Quiet down now, quiet down. Ah, okay, so...!

Kyoko: What even is this about?

Monokuma: HUSHHHHH!

Monkuma: Now then, let us commence with a most noteworthy and memorable entrance ceremony! First, let's talk a bit about what your school life here will be like. Wait, Why is there a Cultural Festival going on....

Mondo: Is that a problem for you dipshit?

Monokuma: Hold on.. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6. ONLY 6? WHERE ARE THE OTHER 9 STUDENTS AT?!

Sayaka: 9 Students?!

All of a sudden without warning the Robotic black and white bear exploded

Mondo: What the fuck just happened!

?????: Sorry, Monokuma wasn't ready for this.

All of a sudden a yellow and blue bear-like Monokuma showed up behind us

Kyoko: Who are you?

?????: I am I the Festival Organizer Herupabea.

Sayaka: What do you want with us?!

Herupabea: You have been picked to partake in a killing game.

Junko: K-Killing -Game!?

Herupabea: I'm sorry to be the B **ear** -er of bad news. But, it's true. Let me explain. This school festival transcends space and time. It never started here but it will end here. There are 4 school exhibit showcases. 1 for each class.

Leon: Yo, where are you going with this?

Herupabea: You have to go through all 4 exhibit and recover the following items

1\. A playing Card; The Queen of Hearts

2\. A Diamond Ring; size 7

3\. A Clean Doctor's Coat; white as snow

4\. A Torch with an Eternal Flame.

Junko: I don't-

Herupabea: I'll give you the 1st key to go into the first exhibit. To get 2 more keys next bring me 1 of these Items. You may take as long as you like. You are welcome to team up with anyone you meet. Just,  _be careful about the getting the items._

_**What is going on?**  
_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF. The longest chapter so far. So get ready, because this is the start of the killing game!


	11. 1 to the 3 to the Exibit

I couldn't believe what was happening

We were actually going to go into an exhibit. 

Junko: Why are we like going in there?

Mondo: We've got nothin' better to do and this maybe the only way of escape since that gate leads to no-where.

Sayaka: Still, I'm worried about what's ahead.

Leon: PULL-LEZZZee it's just a class room we're just gonna walk right in.

Kyoko: Keep an eye out for for one of the items the bear told us to look for.

Junko: Wait, what were they again?

Makoto: A card of the queen of hearts, a size 7 ring, a clean lab coat, and a torch.

Kyoko: We're here.

 

Makoto: You in Wonderland....?

Sayaka: This...? Let's Alice?

Leon: Huh?

????: ........

????: Don't look to far into it, it confused us too at first.

Junko: Are you Alice?

??????: ......

??????: Huh?

??????: They asked if you were Alice?

??????: Oh no, but I did dress up as Alice for Halloween once when I was 3 though.

??????: Sorry I was lost in thought.

Junko: I'm assuming you do that alot, do you?

??????: Yeah it's a bad habbit for someone like me. 

??????: Anyways, we were just about to go in there.

Kyoko: Wait! Are you both real people

??????: *Pokes ????* Yeah I think so.

Sayaka: Hi, I'm Sayaka Maizono. This is Makoto Naegi, Kyoko Kirigiri, Mondo Owada, Junko Enoshima, and Leon Kutwata.

Leon: Hey.

??????: Oh my bad I forgot to introduce us.  I'll go first

Rantaro: My name's Rantaro Amani, I promise I'm not a bad guy. Nice to meet you.

?????: Oh me? Well...

Tsumugi: My name is Tsumugi Shirogane. I'm the Ultimate Cosplayer. Are you... surprised? I get that a lot, since I'm so plain.

Leon: Wait, Tsumugi. You're an Ultimate?! 

Tsumugi: Yep, and so is Rantaro.

Rantaro: I can't remember what my talent is though.

Kyoko: Nevermind that, How did you get here?

**Rantaro and Tsumugi  look at each other**

Rantaro: The thing is we don't exactly know....

Mondo: Hey not to burst in on the conversation but, we really should get in the exhibit. 

Rantaro: Oh yeah! You guys have a key too?

Sayaka: *Holds up key and begins to unlock door.*

Rantaro: Is it ok if we go with you guys? Strength in numbers.

Mondo: He's got a point.

Junko: Let's put it to a vote. Raise your hand if you think Tsumugi and Rantaro should come with us.

* * *

 

**-VOTE DECIDE-**

 

 

**4-2 IN FAVOR**

* * *

 

Sayaka: It's been decided then.

Rantaro: I should warn you, it's not what you think it is..

Makoto: *Nods*

**Sayaka unlocks the door**

Makoto: Let's go. 

**The door slides open**

**_What's_ _happening!?_ **

**__ **

 


	12. Down the Rabbit hole.

_**Is this real?** _

Leon: Whoa, where are we?

Sayaka: This doesn't look like a class room exhibit to me

Rantaro: Everybody here? 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 ,6, 7

Rantaro: We're all here.

Rantaro: Alright, I need to explain how this goes because it's complicated. Tsumugi and I have only gotten 1/2 way through this maze last time. After every wall there is usually a puzzle or a challenge that need to be completed. The clues have something to do with this place. Each puzzle we solve we move on to another section of the maze. 

Kyoko: Wait, Puzzles? 

Makoto: Have you tried to skip them?

Tsumugi: We can't. It won't let us move on.

Kyoko: Alright then let's go.

Rantaro: 1 last thing. We had to leave last time because of a monster.

Junko: W-what?!

Rantaro: It's confusing, they're card soldiers. But, they can hurt you.

Kyoko: Can we just proceed with the first puzzle?

Rantaro: Right. This way everybody!

 

1 week later...

 

Junko: Oh my fuking God, that had to be like the worst chase of them all.

Makoto: Wait. Was that door there before?

_Everyone looks around confused_

Tsumgi:I think this might be it our escape out of here

Leon:  Yo, don't we need all 4 items to leave?

Rantaro: Let's just see what's inside

 

_Rantaro open the door_

_and Inside was...._

_A lounge?_

Mondo: what the fuck is this

Sayaka: It looks like a area I would be in before performing.

Junko: Don't you mean a dressing room.....

?????: Attention students! Congratulations you've made it to the final room. 

Leon: Alright! This is crazy!

?????: Unfortunately this is where 1 of you may die.

 

**_Meanwhile_ **

 

Nekomaru: WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY DIE??!!

?????: In the corner of the room is a voting booth, one at a time you must go in and vote someone to retrieve a key item. When all have voted two people will be selected at random to be in the final puzzle. 

Kaede: At random?! W-Why?

?????: 1 of the 2 will comeback with a item, the other one may have a harder time getting back. So long bear well

Shuichi: What just happened?

Tenko: Are we going to have to vote someone in?

Nagito: It seems it's the only way to get the item for hope to go on.

Hajime: S-Shut up! I'm not voting anyone against anyone

Nagito: I'm getting this over with.

**Nagito: Hajime**

_Nagito walked out of the voting booth_

Kaede: You voted?! 

Nagito: We're not getting out of here unless we get this done, they'll be issues if we don't do this. Don't think like you're voting someone to death, think of them as a stepping stone for hope!

Hajime: That's insane!

Kaito: You wanna get your head on right and repeat what I think you just said!?!

Nagito: We can't leave until you all have voted, stop debating this.

Peko: He has a point.

Hajime: Don't tell me...

**Peko: Peko**

Kaede: W-wwww...what?

Peko: I voted for myself, and I think everyone else should.

Tenko: Peko that's insane!

Nekomaru: I have an idea, vote for me. I'll go in and I'll save who ever goes in with me.

Hajime: Nekomaru!? Ah ah haha ha..

Kaede: this is insane 

Katio: I'm sold.

**Kaito: Nekomaru**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
